To Try To Calm Down
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Vash tends to be very protective over his girlfriend to both her delight and her anger. *Nyo!America.* *Requested by Sinistrad.*


Amelia remembers the first time she caught the tension in Vash's shoulders when she talked with another nation; she was talking to France that she still saw as a bit of a father figure though a bizarre one.

Francis was motioning with his hands something or other, his shoulders perfectly straight, and his gaze much more attentive than Amelia had ever remembered it being.

Vash wasn't the sort to make any major threatening gestures when she was around, not since she'd insisted that she could protect herself just as well if not better than Vash could, and so she had to notice the little hints.

She leaned to the side slightly, feeling for Vash's hand without looking, and hoping despite his slightly harder than normal grip that he would calm down with that simple hint of her presence.

Amelia sighed at whatever France had said next as it was something incredibly stupid she was sure; she didn't feel strongly enough about the conversation to try to remember it and even had forgotten all about it by that same time the next day.

* * *

She remembers the next incident was with Russia as she and Ivan were fighting again and remembers the way he almost lunged at her before Vash was at her side with an eerily creepy smile and a dark look in his eye.

Amelia leaned against her boyfriend, nudging his arm around her, and tried to smile, "It's nothing really. We fight all the time." She'd shrugged lightly and tried to ignore the lightheadedness that swept through her at the thought of having such a concerned and protective boyfriend.

Vash didn't say anything; his stiff shoulders that didn't relax at what she'd said and the way that his eyes glittered darkly said it all.

She'd sighed, apologized to Russia without meaning it, and turned to walk home with her boyfriend, feeling the gentle pull on her fingers from his hand as she idly stared ahead, wishing for something more than the fight that they'd clearly had though silent.

Amelia figured that he'd calm down after that incident, but Vash seemed even more tense than usual.

* * *

She'd stayed up late over at Kiku's place as after all, he was still her best friend.

They'd been playing a zombie shooter type game that always gave her nightmares no matter how often they played it though she didn't know the title as it was in Japanese, and she was pretty sure no one had translated it to English let alone sold it in her borders.

Amelia still found herself impressed with how calmly Kiku handled these types of games and scenarios, because he always managed to seem so unaffected by violence and horror.

She still found herself shaking in fear and staring at her cellphone as she texted Vash over her fear.

'Do you think zombies will come and eat our brains tonight or early tomorrow? I'm not scared at all, of course, the U.S. of A. is never afraid of anything like that.' She shifted and waited for his response.

'Nothing will happen. I'll protect you. Are you over at Japan's house?' Vash's messages always seemed so abrupt and short compared to hers.

'Yeah, how'd you know?' Amelia watched the light of her phone as she listened for the familiar ding of a new text.

'You mentioned zombies; you only play those kinds of games with Japan. Do you want me to come get you?' Vash sent to her.

'Nah, I'll be fine besides Kiku's my best friend.' She shrugged, shifting.

'I'm your boyfriend.' Amelia stared at the text, reading and rereading it over and over again before thinking of a reply.

'And I'm your girlfriend, so..?' She waited eagerly to see what her boyfriend would say.

'It's just that you're at another guy's place...' Vash's message startled her before she heard the ringing of her phone; he was calling her!  
"Yeah, Vash?" She asked as she stared at her soft futon and wondered how Kiku always managed to have such comfortable beds for guests.

"How are you feeling?" His concern was beautiful to hear though she could also detect a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Good, you? Do you want me to somehow buy a copy of that zombie game from Japan, and we can play it together?" Amelia couldn't help but ask in a hurry.

"I'm the same as you are. No, you don't have to." Vash answered, making Amelia both feel like pouting as if she'd seriously hurt him and yet feel like smiling over the way he cared for her.

"Okay. Can I visit tomorrow? I want to watch that one movie with you. It was a romantic comedy that your people made, right?" Amelia smiled at the thought of a love story being told along the Swiss Alps and at the idea of it being romantic and with her boyfriend.

"You can." Vash told her, simply, and her smile only grew.

"I'll be there! You can count on me." Amelia smiled and kept on smiling even when they sadly had to hang up; she'd cuddled in her futon and dreamt of just her boyfriend, no dangerous zombies anywhere to be seen.

* * *

Her mood was soured early in the morning when she found her boyfriend waiting outside of Japan's house to take her home or perhaps to his place as if Kiku couldn't be trusted.

"You know that Kiku's just my best friend, right?" Amelia grumbled as she stared at her boyfriend and wondered why he had to be so darn stubborn.

"I do." Vash didn't really say anything else though she could see the unease that he felt in the way he shifted and wondered if Kiku noticed with how observant he tended to be.

"'Bye, Kiku." She hugged him, smiling even though she could tell by how much Kiku had stiffened that something was wrong; she hoped that Vash wasn't glaring at him behind her back though figured that he was.

She sighed as she turned around to face her boyfriend after letting go of her best friend; she sent a cold stare along to her boyfriend before she hopped into the car, calling with a pleasant smile a 'goodbye' to her best friend.

Amelia spun in her chair to face him, "You're being completely stupid," She hissed as he pulled away, knowing that Kiku couldn't see them now.

"You do realize that girlfriends are not supposed to have sleepovers with guys other than their boyfriend, right?" The statement was much more sour than expired milk.

"You do know that boyfriends aren't supposed to flip out over every little thing, right?" She snapped at him.

"You are spending some questionable moments with male nations as you should be aware of." Vash looked beyond ticked off.

Amelia sighed, "All Kiku and I did was play a game; I slept in a completely different room like always."

"Still you were with another man at his house." Vash retorted.

"Do you not trust me? Besides he and I were friends long before you were my boyfriend, so calm yourself down." Amelia grumbled.

"I trust you. I just don't want my love getting that close to other guys." Vash grunted.

"Look, Kiku doesn't even like physical contact. I didn't spend the night at France's house and besides France is like a really weird dad to me." Amelia argued back.

"A dad that wants to sleep with you? He's not a father figure to you, Amelia." Vash grumbled.

"You can't tell me how to look at someone else." She hissed.

"You shouldn't risk it like this." Vash looked almost crestfallen, so Amelia leaned closer and gingerly kissed his cheek.

"Calm down, I love you and only you like this. Kiku's just a friend, I can't stand Russia, and France is my bizarre father." She leaned closer, trying to mold against her boyfriend's side.

"I love you too." Vash sighed as he pulled over to the side of the road and let Amelia press closer gently and kiss his lips with all of the love in her little body.


End file.
